au detour d'un placard
by ironique
Summary: juste pour le plaisir, un OS leger entre mes deux persos préférés. attention c'est uniquement un lemon


**il s'agit de ma première fic sur l'univers d'Harry Potter**

* * *

Même si Drago Malfoy avait changé ses opinions sur Voldemort et qu'il avait rallié L'ordre, combattant avec courage et hargne les mangemorts qui avaient prêté allégeance au Lord.

Sa personnalité était restée intacte. Il était égoïste et prétentieux. Son humour était toujours odieux et sa réputation de tombeur n'avait fait que s'accroitre, le confortant dans sa fierté.

Il était l'incarnation de la suffisance.

Seule une personne avait trouvé une faille dans ce dédale de défaut, qu'il possédait indubitablement, y découvrant la pointe de générosité et de douceur qu'il se gardait de dévoiler.

Elle-même dissimulait certaine facettes de sa personnalité. Comme le fait qu'elle avait un tempérament fougueux et passionné, et pas seulement pour les livres ou l'aventure. Elle aimait déroger au règlement, outrepasser certain interdit.

Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger! Bien sur.

Ces deux là c'étaient toujours cherchés, s'interdisant de le reconnaitre, et un soir ils s'étaient trouvés au QG de l'ordre. Cédant à l'attraction physique qui s'était établie entre eux depuis déjà longtemps.

Cela devait rester l'expérience d'une nuit d'été. A présent le premier trimestre d'hiver avait balayé cette nuit de vacance et pourtant nos deux étudiants avaient à mainte reprise réitérée cette nuit d'exception.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de garder le secret de leurs aventures, s'amusant à se retrouver dans des endroits improbables pour assouvir les élans de passions qui les animaient.

Hermione Granger marchait dans un couloir le nez plongé dans un énorme livre quand elle senti deux bras puissant sortir d'un placard, la ceinturer et la tirer vers l'arrière. La porte claqua devant elle et elle se retrouva très vite adossée au torse fort qu'elle connaissait si bien

C'était plus une remise à balais qu'un placard. C'était humide et exigüe, à peine trois mètres de long pour deux mètres de large.

Se retournant face à lui, elle plongea son regard dans des yeux bleus acier. Le sourire mi machiavélique, mi charmeur qu'il lui lança la fit sourire. Mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, elle le toisa faussement durement.

_-Malfoy, t'as rien de mieux à faire que de me faire peur?_

_-j'ai bien une idée, Granger et c'est pour ça que t'es là!!_

A peine avait il fini sa phrase qu'il poussait les cheveux d'Hermione qui se promenait sur son épaule et qu'il enfouissait sa tête contre son cou, l'embrassant avec douceur, alors que ses mains se frayèrent un chemin sous la chemise de la rouge et or.

_-Malfoy… c'est dangereux… on risque de se faire prendre_ haleta-t-elle

Drago releva la tête du cou de la Gryffondor et la regarda un rictus amusé sur le visage.

_-Granger, fait moi plaisir, ferme là et apprécie_ murmura-t-il avant de se jeter sur sa bouche pour étouffer les protestations de la rouge et or.

Hermione répondit à son baiser et frissonna quand Drago fit glisser ses mains sur son ventre. Il força sans résistance la barrière de ses lèvres. Les mains du Serpantard se débattaient avec les petits, trop petits, boutons de la chemise de la Gryffondor

Hermione cessa le baiser passionné qu'ils échangeaient et c'est le souffle court qu'elle s'adressa à lui

_-…mmm…Malfoy… on va être en retard…_protesta elle

-_écoute Granger, je sais que tu en a envie, alors ou tu te laisse faire et je te fais l'amour comme un fou ou tu fait semblant de résister et de toute façon au final je te ferai quand même l'amour comme un fou._

Comment pouvait-on refuser une telle proposition?

Drago reparti à l'assaut de son cou, s'attaquant particulièrement à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, qu'il savait ultra sensible chez elle. Il mordilla, suçota, embrassa ou lécha la peau fine et douce de cet endroit.

-_mmm…Malfoy… t'es pas…loyal là… espèce de vil serpent…_fini t elle dans un souffle avant de s'abandonner sous les baisers du serpentard

Drago sourit contre son cou en sachant qu'il venait de la faire abdiquer une fois supplémentaire.

_-merci du compliment Granger! _Susurra-t-il contre sa peau la chaleur de son souffle la faisant trembler d'impatience tandis que ses mains étaient arrivées à bout du chemisier récalcitrant dévoilant une poitrine enfermée dans un joli satin noir.

Il prit possession de sa bouche et l'attrapa sous les fesses, la portant jusqu'à la table sur sa gauche ou il la déposa sans ménagement, rompant ainsi leur baiser.

Hermione fit tomber sa chemise au sol et les doigts de Drago glissèrent sous les bretelles de la lingerie, dévoilant une magnifique poitrine. La vue de ses seins montant et descendant rapidement au rythme de la respiration erratique de la Gryffondor l'excita encore plus et c'est avec un sourire gourmand qu'il enfouit son visage dans son décolleté, se délectant sensuellement de ses pointes de seins durcis par l'excitation.

A ce contact Hermione gémit et s'agrippa fermement à la nuque de Drago tandis qu'elle faisait rouler ses hanches, en un geste provoquant, contre la virilité du serpentard qui grogna son impatience contre son sein.

Les mains d'Hermione se firent aventureuses et tirèrent la chemise hors du pantalon de Drago, laissant ses doigts exploraient avec fébrilité le torse musclé du jeune homme.

Ce dernier cessa leur baiser, se recula un peu et enleva lui-même le tissu gênant avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Son corps fut parcouru de frisson quand il senti les seins ferme et incandescent d'Hermione s'écrasés contre son torse nu.

A l'extérieur de leur placard l'on pouvait entendre les allées et venues des élèves allant à leurs différents cours, risquant à tout moment d'ouvrir ce placard pour y entreposer leurs balais

Hermione gémit plus fort quand elle senti les mains de Drago glissaient sur ses cuisses remontant par la même la jupe de son uniforme.

Il effleura, caressa, taquina ses hanches, le haut de ses cuisses et enfin sa féminité. Ses gestes étaient lents et empreint d'une grande douceur, la rendant complètement folle d'impatience

Hermione s'attaqua immédiatement à la ceinture de son pantalon, arrêtant le baiser pour mieux s'occuper du carcan qui l'ennuyer. Elle lui attrapa la taille du pantalon et l'attira brutalement vers elle.

Sous la fougueuse attraction de la Gryffondor, Drago du se rattraper, évitant ainsi de tomber sur Hermione, en posant ses mains sur le mur, de chaque coté de la tête de la Gryffondor.

_-hé bien Granger on est impatiente on dirait!!!_Plaisanta-t-il profitant de sa position pour humer le parfum délicat des cheveux de son amante.

Hermione releva la tête vers Drago en mordillant sa lèvre, son regard était un mélange de tendresse, de passion, d'envie, de folie. Il la trouva particulièrement belle. Il était le seul à la voir telle qu'elle était vraiment. Personne ne voyait ce scintillement dans ses yeux. Cette petite flamme qui dansait au fond de ses iris noir. Cette flamme qui la définissait si bien, sauvage, brulante et aussi fragile

_-Malfoy je te rappelle que l'on à pas toute la journée et je ne veux pas rater le cours de Mc Go alors active toi._ railla-t-elle lui faisant un grand sourire avant de déposer des baisers enflammés sur le torse de son amant.

-_j'adore ton romantisme Granger…_murmura-t-il dans un sourire avant de fermer les yeux et de s'abandonner aux voluptueux baisers qu'elle lui prodiguait.

Leurs corps commencèrent à s'agiter, à bouger, à s'animer l'un contre l'autre étant en manque de quelque chose de plus fort que des caresses. Leurs soupirs étaient plus exigeant, plus violents.

Elle le débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements et Drago ne prit pas la peine d'enlever la culotte d'Hermione préférant l'arracher avec sauvagerie.

_-prend moi maintenant… _murmura-t-elle la voie rendu rauque par le désir

C'est en grognant d'impatience que Drago la souleva de la table et la plaqua avec rudesse contre le mur derrière lui. Les jambes de la Gryffondor ceinturèrent sa taille tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient à ses épaules.

Il frotta sa virilité fièrement érigée contre les lèvres d'Hermione, transformant ses gémissements en petit cri.

Hermione se tortilla pour le sentir en elle, mais Drago voulait la faire languir, il voulait l'entendre prier pour qu'il la prenne, il aimait cette tension latente qui rendait Hermione totalement à sa merci. Il s'écrasa contre elle pour l'immobiliser, les faisant tout les deux geindre à ce contact.

Hermione connaissait très bien Drago et savait parfaitement ce qu'il cherchait à faire mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de le supplier mais son membre qui caressait son intimité humide tandis que sa langue léchait avidement son cou ou sa clavicule eurent raison de son entêtement.

_-je t'en prie!_ cria-t-elle presque

C'est avec un sourire de vainqueur et sans douceur qu'il glissa en elle. Ils gémirent bruyamment de plaisir face à cette première immixtion.

Drago adopta un rythme soutenu, mais moins brutal que son premier assaut, se délectant de chaque va et viens qu'il exécutait en elle. Hermione était si étroite si chaude que Drago devait se contenir pour ne pas laisser sa jouissance le submerger.

Dans cette position, Hermione était complètement dépendante de Drago lui laissant le choix du rythme et de l'intensité. Elle adorait s'abandonner ainsi dans les bras de son amant. Le Serpentard savait parfaitement comment combler sa Gryffondor. La passion de leur étreinte rendait ses coups de reins de plus en plus souple et sauvage.

A chaque mouvement de Drago les petits cris d'Hermione devinrent des râles. Elle lui enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de ses épaules et baissa la tête vers son oreille.

Son souffle tellement brulant qu'il en était presque humide chatouilla le cou du Serpentard.

_-plus fort!_ Lui intima-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Ces deux mots annihilèrent toute la retenue de Drago et c'est en raffermissant sa prise sur ses cuisses qu'il la souleva et s'enfonça encore plus profondément en elle, l'acculant un peu plus encore contre le mur.

L'impétuosité avec laquelle Drago s'insérait en elle encore et encore alluma un brasier au creux des reins d'Hermione lui coupant presque la respiration.

Le front de Drago se crispa, ses yeux brillèrent des prémices de la jouissance. Il sentit Hermione se contracter autour de lui, leurs souffles étaient complètement désordonnés. C'est dans un coup de rein plus violent que les autres qu'ils atteignirent le point ultime de leurs jouissances. Hermione bascula la tête en arrière, laissant sortir de sa gorge son cri d'extase et Drago mordit la base du cou de sa Gryffondor pour accompagner la violence de son orgasme.

C'est essoufflé, transpirant, rassasié et comblé que Drago déposa précautionneusement Hermione au sol. Les yeux de cette dernière flamboyaient encore du plaisir qu'elle avait ressentit.

Drago lui donna un doux, très doux baiser avant qu'ils n'entreprennent de se rhabiller. Drago enfila sa chemise qu'il coinça dans son pantalon et Hermione ramassa sa culotte qui trainait par terre.

_-Malfoy t'es pas possible c'est la troisième que tu mets dans le même état!!_dit-elle en tendant le lambeau de tissu qu'avait été sa culotte.

Drago souri fièrement, attrapant le bout de tissu et l'enfoui dans sa poche

_- un souvenir de plus!! _dit-il en un rictus provoquant.

Hermione haussa les épaules amusé et passa devant lui pour sortir. le souvenir du corps nu de Drago contre le sien, de ses coups de reins divins, de son orgasmes fabuleux, l'émoustillèrent de nouveau et un spasme incontrôlé vint lui contracter le bas du ventre, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Drago passa son bras instinctivement autour de la taille de la Gryffondor pour la maintenir debout, puis il se pencha vers elle

_- dois je mettre ce déséquilibre sur la maladresse ou est-ce un dernier sursaut de plaisir du à ton incroyable amant _ricana-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et s'approcha de ses lèvres

_-Drago tu devrais pourtant savoir que je ne suis jamais maladroite_ murmura-t-elle aguicheuse avant de lui lécher les lèvres du bout de sa langue.

Drago prit une seconde pour assimiler le faite qu'elle venait à l'instant de lui faire comprendre que c'était un amant formidable.

Une vague de désir le parcouru de nouveau. Il la voulait encore. Jamais il ne pourrait avoir assez de son corps, de son être, de sa Gryffondor. Il s'avança vers elle, tel un prédateur et Hermione compris immédiatement les intentions de Drago. C'est à regret qu'elle ouvrit la porte du placard pour aller en cours. Hermione était, est et resterai une élève consciencieuse. C'est en souriant que Drago la suivi en pensant, avec fébrilité, au prochain intercours.

* * *

**voilà, laissez moi vos impressions. merci**

**pour celles qui aiment les OS lemon avec Drago, je vous invite à venir lire un autre de mes OS qui a pour titre " qui est elle?"**


End file.
